Promises and love
by Patyf
Summary: Takes place after the last finchel phone call. Finn makes a promise that the next time he goes to New York he is going to stay a little longer. And he couldn't be more happy he made this promise. He is going to New York and win Rachel back.But is he going to make it? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first story so I appreciate advice and stuff like that!

This story takes place after the last finchel phone call! I hope you like it! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

I do not own glee!

Chapter 1

Finn's POV

I just had the best phone call of my life! I mean when I kicked Brody's ass I expected Rachel to be really pissed at me,but she invited me to go to New York, well kind of. I'm going as soon as I can, this one promise,I was more than happy to make!And I meant everything that I said to her,she is really talented if anyone can get that job on Funny Girl, is her.I think I'm going to wait until her opening night on Broadway to I know she is going to make it. Hahaha who am I trying to fool? I miss her so much. I think I will go when I have a break from college, and when I do, I'm going to win Rachel back, I'm going to win my future wife back.

"Man,where did you do it?"My best friend says

"What? Puck, dude, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see that you looked like you have gotten laid. Who was the lucky one?"

"I didn't man! I just got a really good phone call!"

"So you are with this "i just had sex" face because of a phone call?Oh boy,what did this chick said?"

I throw a pillow at him. Okay,maybe I looked really,really happy, but man, Rachel Berry had just phoned me and invited me to go to New York!How could I not be happy?

Rachel's POV

The truth is that I really missed Finn! Since Valentine's Day I can't stop thinking about 's amazing how he can read my mind and make me feel so confident about myself. It was really everything that I needed now, it was exactly what I needed to hear. I'm so happy that he believes in 's true that I was kinda of pissed when he fought Brody, but really how can I be mad at Finn Hudson?I love him, and I know we are endgame. Me and Brody weren't meant to be. So why aren't me and Finn together? That's a really good question that I don't really know how to answer. I guess life just got in the way. But he made a promise to come to New York and I really hope he was serious. I mean not that we will get back together, i mean I have to focus on my audition and he has to focus on college, he is in Lima and I'm in NY. It's complicated.I just want to see him again!I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't see Kurt come in until he screamed at me:

"Rach? Rachel? Earth to Rachel! Are you okay? You have been staring at that wall since I came in, I mean I know I made a really good job choosing the color but-"

"Oh,yeah um fine,I'm fine Kurt."

"Are you serious? You don't look fine! Do you want me to call 911?"

I laugh at him

"Relax, I was just lost in my thoughts."

He checks my temperature and then says

"Okay, but I'm staying here with you.

I decide to work on my audition, but now I know that everything is going to be fine, thanks to I practice for like, half an hour and go take a nap, but it takes me a long time to sleep. He is always in my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow guys, thank you so much for supporting me! You guys rock!

I don't own glee

Chapter 2

Finn's POV

Two days, two days until I have a break from college and get to see Rachel!Since the phone call, we have talked a lot,she didn't get her results if she got the part on Funny Girl,but I'm sure she will make it! I haven't told her that I'm going to go see her because I want it to be a I need to talk to first, not just because I have to warn him that I won't be able to help him with glee for the next two weeks,but because I need advise.I just got out of college and I'm going to help Mr. Schue with the glee club.

"Hey Mr Shue!Hello guys!Who is ready to start preparing for nationals? "

Everyone cheers and Mr Schue says

"Guys,nationals are in just one month, so we have got to start practicing! But we are going to have to decide the songs first! Any suggestions?"

Everybody stays silent. Until Artie says

"Where is Rachel when we need her?

Everyone laughs,except for me. I just keep remembering Rachel talking non-stop about what song was better for us to perform at nationals last year. And how I can't wait to hear her voice her perfect beautiful hazel cute hot ,boy!I can't wait to see her! All of her!I can't help but smile,just at the thought of seeing her. I get out of my thoughts and see that Marley is giving a song suggestion, but the other seem to don't like it so now they are arguing and Mr Schue is giving me a weird look, oh god, he must have seen me smiling like an idiot. But I'll solve that later.

"Guys!"I shout

Everyone looks at me and immediately shut up! I can't help but feel like a real teacher.

"We aren't going to make a decision arguing with each other!Lets hear the others and then,one speaker at a time we will say what we think about it ok?What were you saying Marley?"

"I think we should do original songs!"

"Okay. Who agrees?"

Nobody raises their Marley gives Jake a "hello I'm your girlfriend support me" look but he doesn't raise his hand. Uh,troubles in paradise, I think. Then seeing that nobody is going to raise their hand Mr Schue says:

"I'm sorry Marley,but If nobody agrees I can't do anything."

"Why don't we do one classic?" says Blaine

"Let's do a hit!" says Ryder

"Why don't we do a classic,an original and a hit,so everyone is happy?" I said

"Yeah!Good idea Finn!" Mr Schue says

The class continues and we are finally getting somewhere. It ends and I wait for everybody to leave so I can speak alone with Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yes,Finn?What is wrong? You seemed distracted today."

"It is just that I won't be helping you for two weeks with the glee club. I'm going to travel in two days."

"Oh, the kids will really miss you, so am are you coming back to help with nationals right? "

"Of course!"

"Where are you going?"

"New York... Mr. Schue I'm going to see Rach."

" you guys got back together?Congra-"

"No!I mean not yet! I'm going there to try to win her you think I'm going to make it?"

"Finn,You and Rachel are there was one thing that I was sure the entire time I taught you was that you were meant to be. When you were with her,you were your best self. And when she is with you, she is her best know that, and she knows that. She loves you. And you love her. I believe in love,do you?"

"Yes." I said without hesitating

"So you can make it."

He gives me a man hug and I say goodbye to him. I get back to the dorm and see puck laying in bed with some chick.

"No more babies Puck!" I shout.

Puck gives me a dirty look and the girl says

"I will be back later."

When she leaves Puck almost kills I stop him from doing this and say

"I'm going to New York win Rachel back."

"Okay. Wait what? I wasn't paying attention! New York? Rachel?When?"

I laugh at him

"In two days.I'm going to stay there the whole break."

"Oh man! But we were going to do so many awesome things on the break!"

"I'm sorry dude, but I really need Rachel. "

Wow. Then, it hit me. I need Rach. I'm not going to die without her, but it seems like something is not right without her, like something is missing.

"Oh lord! Man up !"

I simply ignore him and start packing

Rachel's POV

I've been talking to Finn everyday since I called him. It's kinda of the only thing keeping my mind away from the audition. I mean they didn't call me yet! It's been almost a week. A week. I mean what if I don't get the ! Okay Rachel,calm only I could see Finn and he could just tell me it's going to be I can' course I miss him. A lot. But there is no way we can meet. He is finally figuring out what he wants to do with his life and I can't just get in his life and ruin all of is no way we can have a relationship,not right now, and if we meet I don't think I will be able to control myself. I mean, is not my fault,did you see that half smile? How am I supposed to resist that?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't stop reading and reviewing!

I don't own glee.

Chapter 3

Finn's POV

My mom drives me to the airport and then gives me some advice about what to do and what not to do in New she spends half of the way talking about how she is going to miss me and to tell Kurt and Rachel to come see her and bla bla bla. We finally get to the airport! Oh my god, living with Puck I had forgotten how much women talk, like,mom talked the whole ride, I didn't know how she was still ,besides the talking I was really going to miss her. Being apart for us is really hard, even if it is just for two can call me a mommy's boy and a baby but I don't care.I gave her a big kiss on her cheek and a hug and said my final byes. I got into the airport,waited for a few hours, until I was finally on the plane going to New York! Going to Rach. And I couldn't wait.

Rachel's POV

"Damn it!" I said as I sniffled my nose for the tenth time today.I got sick. I mean everything is going wrong today,the producers haven't called me yet, I have a runny nose, a fever and a sore to get worse Finn hasn't called me today. So I was home alone because Kurt was in NYADA. I was watching "Wicked" but not even that cheered me I decided to take a minutes later someone was at the door.

"Kurt, you have the keys, for god's sake!"

But the door remained ?I'm going to have to get up? I get up with my blanket wrapped all over me and looking really pissed. How many times do I have to tell Kurt to grab his keys?I open the door and

"Finn!You can't see me like that" and I throw a pillow at he grabs the pillow easily.

"Rach, oh my god what is wrong?You look awful!"

"Thank look good too" I say annoyed by his comment.

"You know what I here" He grabs me in the most comfy hug in the world and just to completely ruin the moment I start coughing gets me to the couch and I stop coughing.

"What are you doing here?" I said

"Taking care of a sec, I'm just going to grab some medicine that my mom packed in case I got sick."

He is so I had to ask.

"So you came all the way here because you saw on your crystal ball that I was sick?" I ask in a hoarse voice.

He laughed. Oh how I missed his laugh.

" crystal ball is not working at the moment."

I laugh at him.

"No but really, I didn't know you were sick. I actually have been planing this trip since you called me. I'm here to fulfill my promise. Remember? To stay a little longer the next time I went to New York? Well I'm staying here for two weeks." He said.

"I'm glad you remember it."

"I could never forget"

Then he puts his hand in my forehead to check my temperature. He is so close to me, I wanna kiss him so bad. But I can't, we can' I just look down until he says

"You have a fever. Here take this" He hands me some he grabs my blanket and covers me.

"Sorry" I said.

"For what?"

"For ruining your trip"

"What do you mean?You didn't ruin my trip!"

"Of course I came all the way to New York and now you are stuck here taking care of me"

"Trust me, there is no place I would rather be."

And then he gives me that cute little half smile.

"Lay with me?" I ask shyly

"Of course"

He lays down on the couch beside me and holds me. I start to feel better, and I'm pretty sure it's not because of the medicine.I decide to not worry about anything, about distance, our past...anything. I just enjoy being there in his arms and slowly drift off to sleep.

Kurt's POV

I come home from NYADA and shout.

" Rachel! I'm home"

And then Finn says to me from the couch where he is laying with Rachel.

" Shut up!She just went to sleep!It took me a long time and she is sick."

Wait Finn is here?

"Nice to see you too, my dear brother"I say

" I'm sorry but I really didn't want to wake her up. Come here bro!" He says getting up from the couch and giving me a man hug.

"It's been a long time. Why are you here? And why didn't you tell me? I could have dressed you way better."I say

" I talked with Rach by phone a week ago and she invited me to come, well kind of, so that's why I'm here. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. And hey, what is wrong with this shirt?"

"Everything. Everything is wrong with this shirt. I mean look at this color, it clearly doesn't match your skin tone!"

" Bla bla bla,well,Rachel didn't mind it."

"Well Rachel wore animal sweaters during high school"

"I liked the animal sweaters."

"Of course you did, look at your clothes. But anyway you came all way here just to see Rachel?"

"Um... Yeah"

"Just to see her? No second intentions?"

"Hm...no"

"So you came to hang out with you friend?"

"Oh...um...yes"

"You do know what 'friend' means right?"

"Okay okay, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone! Specially Rachel"

"I swear on my designer clothes."

Finn checks if Rachel is really asleep and then says

"I'm going to win her back Kurt.I miss her.I need her."

I knew it.I mean I always knew that Finchel was meant to be.I saw how Rachel got when Finn left her on that train station. She was so broken. And I also saw how Finn was when they broke looked so complete each other. And I want nothing more than their happiness. And I know that they are happy together. So I did what anyone would do in this situation

"I KNEW IT. YESSSSSSS" I said jumping up and down like a crazy person.

"Calm down man, I don't want her to find out"

"Okay,okay, so what are you going to do?"

"Um well... I kinda of didn't figure it out that yet"

"Oh god, so you came all the way to New York without a plan?"

"Um yeah"

"We have so much planing to do"

So I start talking to him about what could he do to win Rachel back but I don't think he is really paying is really busy staring at we hear a phone ringing and she stirs.

"Can someone get it?" She says

"I got it Rach" Finn says

He answers the phone and says

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"she answers

"You made it"

"What?" She says looking confused

"You got the part"

"Oh my god Rachel"I squeal and hug her. "I'm going to that restaurant you love and bring some food to celebrate" And of course I'm going to leave the love birds alone.

"Congratulations Rach. I knew you could do it." Finn says

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be on Broadway" I hear Rachel says as I leave the apartment.

Finn's POV

"You are going to be on Broadway!"

"I'm going to be on Broadway" she shouts and hugs me.

"So are you feeling better?"

"Of course I am! I'm going to be on Broadway!"

"So that means you are up for hanging out with me tomorrow night?"

"Always"

She says with the most beautiful smile then I remember why I want to win her I can make her smile every single I can't wait for tomorrow night, I'm going to win her 's going to be the best date if she doesn't know it's a date.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own glee

Chapter 4

Rachel's POV

I just came back from NYADA and I'm home staring at an open closed not knowing what I'm going to wear on my date with Finn.I didn't mean 's not a a 's just friends hanging rehearsals for "Funny Girl" start in two weeks, which means I won't have to go to rehearse while Finn is here. And that's awesome! Because then I can spend more time with him.

"Rachel are you expecting the perfect clothes to just fall out of your closet?" Asks Kurt. How long has he been here?

"Oh Kurt! Thank god you are here! I need help"

"I can see that. But where are you going?"

"I'm hanging out with Finn."

"Hanging out? Just this?"

"Yeah Kurt, I'm hanging out with my friend Finn"

"Your friend?So that's what they are calling it now?"

"Shut up Kurt. You know we wouldn't work out."

"Really? So that's the lame excuse you are giving yourself now? 'We wouldn't work out'?"

I stay silent. I don't really know what to say.

"Rachel. If you love him,things will work out. Seeing that is finchel we are talking about, things will probably work out in a crazy and complicated way, but they will. You have to give it a try."

"But we dated in high school and it didn't work out. How do you know it's going to work out,especially now that we are living in completely different places?"

"Because I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. Are you really going to let him go because of your past or the place you are living in?"

"How are you so sure that he looks at me the same way I look at him?"

"Honestly, even if I was blind I could see the chemistry that you have."

Maybe I could give Finn a chance. But just one chance. This one last chance for us.

"Thank you" I say to Kurt as I hug him.

"That's why I'm here girl!Friends are for this stuff. And to help you find the right cloth."

As he says that he opens my closet and starts searching violently for what he is calling "the clothe".Then he complains:

"Oh god you don't have any clothes" and I look at the a hundred clothes in the floor that he threw away saying it wasn't "the clothe".

"This is it. The clothe" He says after 10 more minutes.

"Oh my " I say as I look at the gorgeous red dress. And I knew it was perfect.

"I don't know what I would do without you" I say to Kurt jumping to hug him.

"I don't know it either" he jokes " Now go take a shower"

I take a long shower and then I put some make up, just a little bit because I know Finn prefers when there is not a lot of make up.I curly my hair a little bit and then I put my dress and shoes matching it. I stare at myself in the mirror. Wow. Then Kurt comes in

"Oh my you look wow, just,oh my god,Finn is going to be drooling over you." I laugh. "So when is he coming?"

"At seven. What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

When he finishes saying that the doorbell rings. I go get it and he is here.

"Hey" I say

"A..Uh...You...You...gorgeous"

"You look really nice yourself too" I said laughing at him. He looks really really nice. I mean more than nice. He looks so so beautiful. He is wearing a black suit and a hair is not messy for once but I'm pretty sure that as soon as we leave the house it will get messy.

"So should we go now?" He says

"Yeah. I'll just grab my purse."

I quickly grab it and say.

"I'm Kurt!"

"Bye bro" Finn says

"Bye you two. Have fun" and then he winks at take a cab and I prepare myself,this night is going to be epic.

Finn's POV

I'm taking Rachel to a nice dinner and then I have a surprise for her. She is going to love know we are in the car and there is a pretty awkward silence, so I try to say something for once, because the last time I was so petrified by her gorgeousness that the words just wouldn't get out.

"So how are you living with Kurt?I mean I lived with him so I know that it really is a challenge"

She laughs. Her laugh is music for my ears. I could hear it for the rest of my life.

"You don't have idea. He doesn't let me get near the kitchen because one time I almost burned it down. I mean it was just one time! And like no one died!"

I laugh so hard that I have tears coming out of my totally sounds like something Kurt would do.

"But I thought you knew how to cakes are amazing." I said

"I know how to bake. But I don't know how to cook. I mean if Kurt let me use the kitchen I might have learnt but 'no Rachel you are going to burn down the apartment'" she says mimicking Kurt.

"You could use my kitchen."

"Yeah. But you have to help me, because with someone helping me I think I can manage to not burn the house down."

"Not when this someone is me" I chuckle

We arrive at the restaurant and I had already booked a table for us so we get in quickly. The place is fantastic, it has a music playing in the background, the waiters are all fancy. I hope Rachel is enjoying it.

"Finn this place is so fancy. You had to tell me so I would dress up better."

"Rach stop. You look are the prettiest girl here." She blushes and smiles at the waiter comes and gets our orders.

"So how about we play a game until the food gets here?"

"What game?" She asks

"True or false. I say something and you have to say if it's true or false" it's a pretty lame game but it's the best that I could came up with.

"Okay,you first."

"The best food ever is chicken"

"False. It is totally pasta. Winter is better than summer"

" so cold I almost freeze."

And we keep going on and we don't seem to agree on anything until

"You want me back" she says

"True. And you are willing to take a chance with me." I say

On this moment I cross my fingers and pray to my grilled chessus and to every god I know.

"True. One last chance."

"THANK YOU GRILLED CHESSUS!" I shout in the middle of the restaurant and everybody looks at me weirdly, and Rachel starts to laugh really hard and I start laughing with her because her laugh is just so funny, and we just sit there laughing like idiots for like five minutes until the waiter comes with our food and asks us to be more quiet.

"Like I said pasta rocks!" Rachel says while eating her fettuccine. She looks so damn adorable eating.

"So were you serious?"

"Yes,this pasta is amazing. Do you want some?"

"No, I mean about the other thing."

"Uh.. The thing"

"Yep."

"I was. I'm willing to take a chance with you but I'm serious, it is our last chance."

"Okay. And about the pasta of course I want some. Do you want some of my chicken so you can realize that chicken is the best food ever?"

She laughs and I give her some of my chicken and she gives me some of her pasta. She was right, it is awesome but chicken is still the best.

"Okay your pasta is amazing but come on,my chicken is just like awesomeness!"

"No way. Your chicken is great but pasta is like...pasta!"

We laugh and finish our dinner. We ask for some dessert and then for the bill.

"I pay Rach"

"No way Finn. Let me get this."

"Rach, come on"

"Let's pay it together."

"Rach, let me be a gentleman"

"You are already one"

"Okay, but at our next stop you can't pay"

"Deal. So where are we going next?"

"You will see honey"

She blushes at the nickname and then we pay the take a cab and go to our next stop.

AN: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and views!A special thank you to Gleekforever12345 for your reviews!So I decided to split the date in two chapters because it was really long, but I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We go to a karaoke bar and Rachel says

"I wasn't expecting that"

"I miss singing with you. I know it's not fancy like the restaurant but-"

"It's perfect"

"So what are you doing just standing here? Let's sing"

"I thought you were never going to ask"

We get up on stage and I start

"Highway run

Into the midnight sun

Wheels go 'round and 'round

You're on my mind"

This is it. Our Rachel sings.

"Restless hearts

Sleep alone tonight

Sendin' all my love

Along the wire"

Oh my god. She totally rocks. I missed her singing so much.I'm too busy staring at her that I almost forget to sing together

"They say that the road

Ain't no place to start a family

Right down the line

It's been you and me

Lovin' a music man

Ain't always what it's supposed to be

Oh boy, you stand by me

I'm forever yours, faithfully"

Then Rachel does her amazing solo just like when we sang it in high school. Then we sing it together.

"I'm forever yours, faithfully"

And the song ends. Everybody is clapping but it's not like I'm paying attention. I'm just looking at Rachel.

"I'm sorry I forgot to say 'break a leg'"she says

"We rocked anyway. But I forgot to say 'I love you' too"

"Well, it's never too late."

"Not before this."

I lean over and kiss is not a simple kiss. I can feel all the passion. Our tongues move in synchrony and she moves her fingers through my hair while I rub her is the unfortunately we have to pull apart to breathe.

"Wow" she says breathless

"That was like the batman of the kisses."

"Batman is my favorite superhero"

"Now it's mine too"

She starts too laugh and I suddenly realize that we are still in the stage so I quickly take Rachel's hand and get out.

"That was awesome. I missed performing with you"

"Me too"

We spend the rest of the night singing and chatting. I had forgotten how well Rachel could sing.

"Where are you staying?" She says coming back from the bar with a water

"At a cheap hotel outside the city"

"Why don't you stay with me and Kurt? I mean then you can save money... But just if you want"

Wowwwww.

"I'd love to"

"Great. What time is it"

"Eleven. Are you tired? Do you want to go home?"

"Not really. But there was a place I wanted to show you"

"Okay"

"Let's go?" She says already getting her purse

"Of course" I chuckle knowing that even if I didn't want to go she was is how she I love it.

We get into a cab (again) and we go to Central pay the driver and get out.

"I come here when I want to think or I just need a break from the kind of gives me a little peace. It was also here that some pretty awesome guy took me on a work date."

"That one is a lucky guy"

"Nah, I'm the lucky one. It was the best work date ever so I have good memories of this place"

"Well we can still make more memories here. I just hope this guy you are talking about doesn't get jealous"

She slaps me joking but I pretend it hurt and fall in the ground.

"Ouchh" I say

"It didn't even hurt"

"Oh god, it hurts so much I need a kiss so I can survive"

"Oh so you need a kiss?"

"Yes I need a kiss so I survive"

"So I'm going to call someone to kiss you"

"Oh no way! To survive I need a princess kiss."

"So I'm going to get one princess"

"No. I need my princess. You"

"Okay, but just because that was the cutest thing ever"

She leans over to kiss me and I push her to the floor careful so I don't not hurt her, I hug her and give her a kiss. Oh god she gives me chills by just kissing me.

"Hm I already feel better"

"You don't look so well, I think you need another kiss"

"Maybe"

She leans over and kiss I could kiss her that we just lay there together in the middle of the park and I realize there is a lake next to me. Oh this could be fun.

I hug her tight,then I carry bridal style her in my arms and say

"You look so beautiful"

"Thank you" she says blushing

"It would be a shame if you got wet"

Then I throw her in the water.

"You did not do this Finn Christopher Hudson"I hear her shout as I also jump in the water.

She holds into my neck and says

"It's so deep"

I laugh as I see that she can't stand in the water.

" I was wrong" I say

"About what?"

"Even all wet you still look beautiful"

She kisses me and then splashes the water over me.

"Oh you did not do this" I say as she swims away laughing. I start to chase her and quickly get her. We start a water war and we just keep splashing water at each other for like twenty minutes until I hear .

"Rach" I whisper

"Oh don't you go all 'Rach' at me! This time I will not be fooled by this"she says splashing more water over me.

" " I say as I cover her mouth. She starts protesting but then she hears it too

"Oh my god Finn what if we get arrested?"

"Is anyone here?" The security shouts.

"Does he really thinks that if there was someone here they would say 'yeah of course, wanna join us'?"

She laughs loudly and I quickly cover her mouth, the security looks at where we luckily he can't see us because we are in the dark.

"I heard you"

Then we are in completely stay like that for like 10 minutes until the security says to himself.

"It must have been a duck"

He goes away and I start laughing and so does Rachel

"Oh god he thought you were a duck" I say with tears in my eyes

"Well we were saved by this. So you have to be very thankful my laugh come out sounding like a duck. But just to be clear, it just sounded like that because your hand was at my mouth"

"Oh of course. Now come here my little duck"

I kiss her quickly before she says

"We should really get out of here, I don't want the guard to come looking for the duck"

"Yeah. No one can have my duck"

"Stop it " she says laughing and kissing me.

We get out of the lake and put our clothes back on, so we are all wet.

"So are we going to your hotel to grab your things?" She asks

I notice she is cold.

"Babe are you cold?"

"A little"

"So we can pass at the hotel tomorrow, lets go home or you will get sick"

Home. It had been a long time since I haven't said this word.I guess I just haven't felt like home. I haven't felt while I was in Lima I didn't said 'let's go home', and then I realized, my home wasn't some place,it was safe place, my home was Rachel.

"Okay" she hugs me and we get into a cab.

We get home and I say to Rachel

"Go take a shower or you will get sick again"

"Don't be silly, you will be sick too"

"Uh I don't think Kurt will let me use his bathroom"

"Well I guess we will just have to shower together"

"Since it is the only way"

"Oh so you can stay here and sho-"

"No way. Let's take a shower"

I quickly grab her hand and we take a long shower. She rubs soap in me and I do the same thing with her as I deposit kisses along her body. I wash her hair and we just stay there in the hot water hugged. We could be having sex but I decide to just enjoy this moment of pure happiness and passion. We don't need to rush. We have we finally decide to get out she quickly puts her pajamas on (oh god she looks so sexy on her pajamas) and I put mines as we lay down.

"Did you like the day?" I ask her

"I loved it. I don't remember the last time I had so much fun." She yawns

"You tired babe?"

"A little"

"So go to sleep" I say as I kiss her stay cuddled until she drifts off to sleep, when I see she is asleep I whisper

"I love you Rachel" and I sleep hugging her and smelling her hair.

AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and for reading this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rachel's POV

I wake up and feel strong arms holding me. And then I remember. Finn. Oh, how I missed having him sleeping with me.I try to get away from him because I need to do breakfast, but when I do he just holds me tighter, and i can't really say that bothers me so I just lay there watching him sleeping, he is so peaceful in his sleep.I watch him for 20 minutes until he opens a eye.

"Hello sleepy head" I say

"Um... I wake you?"

"No. I actually just woke up" I lie, I wasn't going to say that I was staring at him creepily for 20 minutes.

"You are such a bad liar. When you wake up you have a hoarse voice and you can't fully open your eyes.I know you babe." I loved when he called me babe.

"Okay,okay, I was just watching you sleep" I say blushing.

"So do you like the view?" He says winking.

I laugh at him and kiss him.

"Now wake up sleeping beauty, we have to do breakfast"

"Just for you" he says

We go to the kitchen and I start to make some pancakes until I feel something at my .I look at Finn who is laughing at me.

"Oh so you want to continue our war. Okay you asked" I say throwing an egg at him.

"Oh, so now is war" He shouts and throws some butter at me. Then I throw a lot of flour at him,until he is fully covered in flour.

"You look kinda of pale babe" I say

He comes running at me and hugs me,so I'm covered in flour too.

"You look too honey"

I throw a tomato at him and he throws another one at me. In the moment I reach the sink to throw some water at him, Kurt comes in and see both me and Finn covered in Flour, tomatoes,eggs and butter.

"Oh my sweet Barbra." He shouts."That's why I don't let you cook Rachel. Now, kids,clean my kitchen "

"Yes dad" We say at the same time.

And then I look at the kitchen and see the mess. The floor is covered in flour,there's tomatoes in the walls and a lot of eggs in the ceiling.I go near Finn and when I'm in the middle of the way I fall on butter.

"Ouch" I said as I hit my head on the floor and it's all spinning.

"Rach, look at me are you okay?"Finn says

"F-Finn"

"Kurt" Finn shouts " It's going to be okay babe"

"What do you need now?" Kurt says and then looks at me. "What happened?"

"She fell and hit her head"

"Rachel where does it hurt?" Kurt says "Finn go grab some ice"

I point to the side of my head that it hurts.

" I need you to sit down. Come here I will help you"

Kurt helps me sit down and I feel even more dizzy.

"K-Ku-rt" I say and I hear him say something to Finn.

"Yeah?" He says

"Dizzy"

"Okay" he says "Finn carry her to the couch"

Finn carries me and puts me on the couch gently, and then puts the ice in my head.

"Rach we need to go to the doctors" He says

"We don't. I'm already feeling better." I say, that is not really truth but they shouldn't be worried.

"He is right." Kurt says seriously

" is wrong?"

"Nothing, we just..." I look at him with a "you have to tell me" look "Okay. Rachel don't your head was bleeding a little when you sat it stopped, but-"

"Let's go" I say, I mean this could be something serious and I can't die before starring Funny Girl and being a big Broadway star. The world has to see my talent.

"Can you walk?" Kurt says

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little dizzy, but I will need yours help"

The boys help me to the cab (we really need a car) and we go to the talks to the nurse while I look at Finn worriedly

"Babe" I say

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be okay. I'm alright."

He gives me that cute half smile of his and gives me a nurse calls me in and I go to the doctors office.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Walker"

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry"

"So what seems to be the problem Ms. Berry?"

"I fell today and hit my head on the floor, I was with my friends and one of them said that my head was bleeding a bit so I came here just to check up"

"Okay. Are your friends here?"

"Yes, their names are Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson"

"Ms. Berry, can we talk to them? So I have more information about what happened?"

"Of course"

"And are you feeling some kind of dizziness?"

I nod.

"So you will be doing some exams while I talk to them all right?"

"Yes. Thank you Doctor"

He smiles at me and then calls the nurse. She leads me to a room where they take off my blood and do some we finish and I go talk to the doctor.

"So Ms. Berry I talked to your friends and received the exams and everything seems to be fine. Are you still feeling dizzy?"

" A little bit"

"Okay so we will give you some medicine and I will cover your injury and you are free to go"

"Thanks"

He covers my injury and gives me some medicine and then says that I should came back if I get dizzy again. Then I go to see Finn and Kurt.

"What did they say?" Kurt says

"It's okay, I'm free to go. But I will have to take some medicine"

"Alright" he replies "Let's go home."

Finn didn't say anything the whole ride and he has been quiet since we left the house this morning. So when we get home and Kurt let us alone I decide to talk to him.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I say

"Y-yeah"

"You are a terrible actor"

He looks at me deep in the eye and says

"Rachel I'm not okay. I thought I was going to loose we were at the hospital all I could think about was how would be my life without you, and it was so bad. I don't want a life without you are my life." He says crying. I wipe away his tears and say

" at me." He looks at me "You won't have a life without me. I will always be by your side. I'm okay. I love you"

"I love you too" He says hugging me and then kissing me.

"Now let's eat something" I say

"Oh god, I thought you were never going to say that" he says and I laugh at him.

I really loved this boy.

AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry that it took so long to update! But I hope you liked you for your reviews, I really love them. You rock! So keep reading and reviewing! Thanks! Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finn's POV

The following days were pretty went to Central Park (not to swim this time unfortunately), to some cool places and most importantly to amazing restaurants,oh my god, I ate so much, I didn't really know what I was eating because Rach took me to these weird restaurants but it was delicious. And of course all of this was amazing because I was with Rachel. I had really missed her and now I'm sitting in her couch waiting for her to arrive from college. Normally, I'm not up when she gets home from NYADA, but today I decided to wake up early (before noon) and make her an romantic lunch. So now I'm ordering a very romantic pizza. I mean i really tried to cook, but Kurt doesn't let me get near the kitchen after what happened and honestly, I'm not like the greatest cook of the world. But I decided to make dessert, if Rach could do it, I could do it too. Well, that is what I thought, but apparently to bake a cake you have to 'put the oven in the right temperature' but the receipt book doesn't say which temperature, so I just assumed it was the highest one. Let's just say I almost burnt the house down. So after calling mom she helped me to make a cake and well,it's not bad, I'm sure Rach will like it. So I'm finishing setting up the table and putting some nice flowers to decorate it (and no candles, there is no way I'm almost burning the house down again) when I hear my phone ring. It's her.

"Uh..hi babe" I try to sound normal

"Hello Finn, are you okay? You sound a little weird!" I guess it didn't sounded normal at all.

"No I'm fine Rach. So when are you coming home?"

"Yeah, I'm on the subway right now, and I actually called to let you know I'm on my way. I didn't expected you to be up"

"Okay babe, come soon! I miss you"

"I miss you too Finny"

And with that she hung up. She sounded a little weird too. I will ask her about it when she gets home. Fifteen minutes later I hear the doorbell rings. I answer the door.

"Hey" I greet her with a kiss.

"Hmm...hello! Someone is happy today!"

"Of course I am babe, I'm with you"

She blushes and then frowns "What is this smell?"

"You will see. This way madam" I say leading her to the dinning room where the table is set.

"Oh Finny. You did all this?"

"I didn't actually cooked the pizza, sorry about that, I know isn't very romantic-"

"It's the most romantic thing ever " she squeals and jumps in my arms kissing , I should order pizza everyday.

"But I made dessert" I say

"You are so awesome" she says smiling.

I feel my cheeks turning red.

"Let's eat" I say

We eat a bit and talk.

"Pizza is so romantic" she says

"Couldn't agree more" I say

We talk more about how was our day and I notice she is kinda of quiet. Oh this can't be good, Rachel is never quiet. Did I ordered the wrong flavor of pizza?No, it is vegetarian, so why is she quiet?I go over all my actions and realize that I didn't do anything wrong, I think. So then I decide to ask her

"What is wrong babe?" I say

"What do you mean? There is nothing wrong." She says without looking at me.

"Rach, don't try to lie to me"

"I-I" she says and then I see a tear coming out of her eye. Immediately I go over her and hold her in my arms, wiping away her tears until she calms down. I hold her for another five minutes until she decides to speak.

"I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry about?"

"You made this really romantic lunch and I just screwed up and we didn't even had dessert" she says almost crying again

"Hey babe, don't cry. You didn't screwed up, nothing could be bad at you by my side. And,hey we can have dessert anytime. Do you want some?"

"I love you" she says "I love you so much. You just know the right thing to do,always."

"I love you too. So that means you are still up for cake?Because I really want some"

"Always" she says laughing.

I bring her one piece of cake and eat the other eat in silence until she says

"That's delicious Finn"

"I'm glad you like it. But now do you mind telling me about why were you crying?"

" today I was leaving my class at NYADA when Shelby came to me-"

"Your mom?"

"Yes, my biological mother. But anyway, she came to me and started she invited me to go to her apartment over dinner to talk some more"

"That is awesome Rach!"

"It's not awesome Finn. What if she just leaves me again? I can't deal with this Finn, not again." She cries

"Okay Rach. First of all it's just dinner, doesn't mean you are going to rebuild your if you don't want this." I say "But I really think you should give her another chance-"

"So that she can just leave me again?"

"She is not going to leave you"

"Yeah? How do you know that?"

"I-I don' I don't know that. But, if you hadn't given me another chance we wouldn't be together. She is your mother, I think she deserves another chance too."

"Maybe I can talk to her. To see if I will give her a chance. But could you go to dinner with me?"

"Of course is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. Will Beth be there?"

She takes a little while to answer.

"I haven't really thought about Beth. I don't know. Oh god maybe we shouldn't go." She says panicking

" at me." She then looks at me in the eye. "You have to go. Promise me you will go tomorrow and if you don't want, you don't need to do it again okay?"

"Okay, I promise" She kisses then we are interrupted by Kurt

"I had forgotten about all the kissing that Finchel involves" he says pretending to be disgusted

"Oh you love Finchel" Rach says kissing me once again. We knew, it was true,when we broke up he was the one who had been trying to get us together again. Well I'm really glad he did it.

"What is this smell?"

"I made a cake little bro" I say

"Oh my god, tell me you didn't burn the kitchen" he says really worried

"Of course I didn't! I'm an awesome chef"

"Yeah! Awesome chef" he says sarcastically

"Come on Kurt! Why don't you taste it?" Rach says

"I don't really like to eat burnt food, but I appreciate the offer"

"Kurtieeee! Come on! It's delicious" she says taking a bite "See"

"Rachieee!" He says mimicking her and winning a glare from me. "Okay but just because you asked,Star" he then takes a bite.

"Oh my god... That's actually... Good" he says really surprised.

He suddenly runs to his room. Oh god did I made him throw up? It wasn't that he comes back with a toy , at least he didn't throw .Why does he even had a toy gun?He hated it. Burt had probably given to him, I think. He then points the gun to me.

"Who are you and what did you do with Finn Hudson?"

We all laugh and spend the rest of the day like this, talking and laughing at each other. Which was awesome, not because I loved spending time with my brother and Rach, but because she really needed this. Rachel really needed to feel safe so she could give her mother another chance tomorrow.I really hope she can have a relationship with her mom.

AN: Helloo! Thank you for all your reviews, you are really sweet!So the next chapter Rachel will have dinner with her mother. I hope you liked this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rachel's POV

Finn and I were at the car going to Shelby's I couldn't really talk, I was just so lost in my thoughts.I mean if Shelby abandoned me twice, why now wasn't she going to abandon me?What if she just invited me for dinner because she felt guilty?

"Rach?" I hear Finn say

"Hm"

"Hey it's going to be okay. Trust me"

I smiled at him. For the first time on the whole ride I didn't felt so anxious or insecure. I trust Finn, I know he will be there for me if something goes wrong. I couldn't handle this without him.

"We're here" the driver stops the car "Hey babe, look at me" I look into Finn's deep brown eyes "You are Rachel Barbra Berry. You can do it. If you feel uncomfortable we will leave at the same moment okay?"

"I love you. Thank you for being here, I couldn't be doing this without you"

He smiles and kisses me, and with that all of my worries go away. With his love, I can do everything.

"I love you too"

Finn pays the driver and helps me out of the are standing at the front door. This is it. I ring the door bell. And the door opens.

"Rachel" Shelby says "I'm so glad you came

I smile. That's the only thing I manage to do, and then I realize that Finn is beside me waiting for me to introduce him.

"Um...This is Finn, my boyfriend. He sang in glee club with me."

"Hello" Finn says looking super happy for some reason.

"Oh I remember in"

We enter in the apartment. It's really big and comfy. It's I see a little blonde girl standing in the might be 5 years looks so much like Quinn and Puck. Like wow.

"This is Beth." Shelby says "Come here baby"

Beth hugs Shelby's leg.

" she the singing girl?"

What on earth is this girl talking about?

"Yes, she is." Beth looks at me looking surprised " I showed some videos of you singing with the glee club. She loves it."

"Can-can I give you a hug?" The little girl says

I laugh.

"Come here" and I hug her.

"Is he the boy who sang with you?"

"Yes. This is Finn"

"Hello Linn"

I laugh.

"No baby it's Finn" Shelby says

"Finn" she repeats "No. I prefer Linn"

"You can call me Linn" Finn says

"Okay"

"So the food is almost ready,you can have a seat" Shelby says leading us to the couch.

We sit there for a while until Beth says

"Rachel?Do you want to play with me in my room?"

"Uh-I" she is just a kid,right? That's not like I'm doing any commitment with her mom by just playing with her. "Of course."

I go to her room as Finn's follows me. Her room is pink and she really likes Finn enters the room she says

"No Linn. No boys"

I laugh at her.

"Can I just watch?" Finn says

She thinks a little and says.

"Okay." The little girl picks a tiara and puts in her head and does the same to me. "We are princesses"

I smile. She really did love this moment Shelby comes in the room.

"Oh is she bothering you?" She says

"No not at princess here is my friend,right?" I answer

She laughs.

" 't you invite Finn into your room?"

"He is not a girl, you can have a tiara too Linn, if that makes you happy"

Shelby laughs.

"I don't think he needs a tiara, anyway dinner is ready"

"But mommmm-"

"No 'but' you can play more after."

"Okay" she says a little mad.

We get into the dinning room to eat.

"This is awesome" Finn says eating

"Thanks Finn."

"Rachel,is Finn your Prince Charming?" Beth says suddenly

I laugh. Then I look at him.

"Yes, he is." Then Finn looks at me and mouths 'really charming' and winks.

"And she is my princess"

"Awwwwwwnt" she squeals

We spend the rest of the dinner chatting and talking about life, well mostly about Beth,the little girl is really sweet. Once we finish dinner Shelby sends Beth to bed (as the little girl complains) and we keep talking.

"Does Beth knows?" I suddenly ask

"Knows about what?" Shelby replies

"That she is adopted? Or about me?"

"Oh" she says "uh she doesn' ,I talk to her about you,but she doesn't know that you are her sister. She is too young."

I just nod. I'm kind of hurt, but yeah Beth is just five.

"So... The dinner was great." Finn says

Shelby smiles.

"You should come again" she says

I smile.

"Rachel, I'm serious. I'm sorry for leaving you-"

"Twice" I say almost crying

"And I'm really sorry. I want to make up to you. I want to be a part of your life. I want to be your mother."

"You can be a part of my life. But you are not my mother. She would never leave me"

Shelby nods and then Beth comes back.

"Good night mom" she gives her a kiss

"Good night Linn"

"Good night Rachel" she says hugging me and whispers "Are you going to come play with me more?"

"Of course" I smile.

Then we say goodbye to Shelby and head home.

"Sooo" Finn says

"Well it was okay"

"Beth loves you"

"She is really nice,Linn." I joke

"Shelby also loves you,you know that"

"I just need time"

"No rush baby" he kissed me

I don't know where this is going,but I am willing to face it with Finn by my side.

"So am I your boyfriend?" Finn says

"Uh-I"

He laughs

"I'm just asking because you introduced me as your boyfriend to Shelby"

"Oh... Well so I guess you are"

He smiles.

"I'm happy to be your boyfriend"

"I love you Prince Charming" I say

"And I love you princess" then he kisses me

"So am I really that Charmy?" He makes an ugly face

"The most charming prince ever"

He laughs

He really was my Prince Charming.

AN: Guys, I'm so sorry for the late update, it is because I was super busy with my finals ( I don't live in the US). So, let me know what do you think about this chapter and thanks for the readings and reviews! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own glee

Finn's POV

What on earth is that noise? I think as soon as I wake up. Oh yeah,is my phone. Ugh I hate mornings.I try to reach for it but I can't because Rachel doesn't let go of is right I'm sleeping with god feeling her tiny body against my big one is the most amazing feeling on earth.I missed this. Sleeping with her. Not like having sex with her (not that i don't miss this) but just sleeping. Felling her hugging me in her sleep and how cute she looks when she is is no feeling like that. It makes me feel , the phone. Rachel is going to kill me if I wake her up. So I let go of my thoughts and Half asleep go get my phone. I answer it.

"Hey bro" Puck shouts

"Hey, you know I'm not deaf so you can speak normally"

I get out of the bedroom so I do not wake Rach.

"So how is Berry?"

"She is fine"

"Have you got lucky yet?"

I roll my eyes

"No"

"Man, you are such a girl-"

"Go to hell"

"I mean you have been there for like a week and you have not had sex with her yet? I mean come on man! Didn't I teach you anything through the years?"

"I'm just waiting for the right moment man"

"Girl"

"I mean is not easy with Kurt in the bedroom right next to hers"

"Find a way bro! I don't know, send him to a mall"

"I have got to go man"

"Okay, tell Berry I said hi. And good luck bro"

I chuckle

"Bye"

I hang up and Kurt shows up.

"Hey Kurt"

"You talk really loud"

"Good morning for you too"

"I'm going to do breakfast"

"Okay"

He goes to the kitchen but then he says

"It's not like I haven't heard you have sex with Rachel before, unfortunately the walls on our old home weren't sound proof."

I turn red.

"You were listening to my conversation with Puck?"

"Yep. Don't worry I will leave you guys alone"

"Thanks brother"

"Just...don't do it in the couch. This is all I'm asking for."

"God!Of course I won't do it in the couch!"

"I appreciate that"

"I'll do it in your bedroom" I wink at him and see the terror in his face. Priceless.

"You wouldn't"

"Would I?" I say laughing

He freezes. And then I see a little smile forming in his no.

"Do it and I will tell Rachel what do you do with that picture of her in your bedroom."

Damn walls!

"Fine" I say. But I wonder would he find out if we did?

He smiles.

Then Rachel comes in.

"Morning babe" I say

"Good morning Rach"

"Hey" she hugs me "I thought you were trying to run away from me when I didn't see you in the bedroom"

I laugh.

"Never babe, I was just taking a call"

"Good."

"So what do we have for breakfast?"

"Nothing yet, but i won't let you guys cook it, after the last time" Kurt says

I grin and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Okay, so I will have a shower" she says

"Hurry, I'm going to be done fast" Kurt says

She goes to the bathroom, and Kurt gets money and I say

"What are you doing?"

"There is no way I'm going to see you guys go on like rabbits."

"What?"

"A shower? That is like the universal code for sex"

"You are sick,man. Maybe she just really needs a shower. People get dirty,you know"

"God. Go before she actually gets a shower"

He says and leave. He can't be serious. But, what if he is right? I go into the bathroom.

"Hey babe" I say

"Uh...Hi"

"Kurt is not home"

"Wasn't he doing breakfast?"

"Uh...yeah"

I was is really having a shower.

"So are you going to just stand there or are you going to join me?"

Yep, I was wrong. I get undressed and get in the shower. I immediately kiss we start to make out. She deepens the kiss and well, let's just say that Kurt was he couldn't imagine just how amazing it was.

A while later she says

"God I missed this"

"Me too"

"Now let's get dressed"

"Um... No round two?"

"Maybe" she winks at me.

And we had round two, and three. Until

"Okay guys,I'm back" Kurt shouts "And it would be really great to not hear you guys doing it"

I roll my eyes and Rachel turns red.

"We are just getting dressed" Rach says

"Yeah of course"

Now we unfortunately really get dressed and go see Kurt. He looks at us and says

"I told you so. But here I got you guys breakfast"

"Thanks Kurt" we both say

We eat and then he says

"I'm going to have a shower."

And then he adds

"A real shower." And winks at us

He goes have his shower and Rachel says

"I can't believe you are going back in a week"

"Yeah, time flew"

"I'm going to miss you"

"Me too, but hey, I'm going to visit you and you can visit me too!We are going to skype everyday okay?"

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too"

"But let's enjoy this last week"

"Always"

I was really going to miss her.

AN:Hey guys!So I hope you liked this it was short, but I had to update!Are you liking the story? Continue to review and read. And Merry Christmas!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I still do not own glee.

Rachel's POV

Finn and I had got back together and everything was perfect. Well, almost perfect. Except for the fact that he was leaving in four days. Four days. That was so not fair, I mean we had like a week to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend. And it went by so fast. And then there is this whole distance thing. He is in Lima and I'm in NYC. I mean now that I have him back I just wanna be with him every single minute of every single day. Wow. Hm, that sounded really crazy. And really possessive. But hey that is love. Don't judge me. So we haven't talked about that yet, because since we have just a few days left I don't want to pass this days fighting. And I'm pretty sure that is going to lead to a fight. But we have to. In this moment Finn shows up, and sits on the living room couch with me.

"Hey beautiful!" He says

"Hi"

"So what are you doing?"

"Just thinking"

"About what?"

This is it. We have to talk about this now.

"Just about...hm...funny ,funny girl."

Or no. I don't know where this came from.

"Say it one more time and I'll believe it"

He gave me that half smile that I just loved so much. And in this moment I knew I needed to talk to him about that. Because we needed to figure it out. Even if that leads to a fight, if we don't talk,our relationship is just not going anywhere, it will be just a like a summer romance. And I don't want this. I want to see this half smile for a long,long time. I want to grow old seeing this half smile.

"Okay. So I was thinking you are leaving soon. And...and we, you know ,I live in New York."

"And I live in Lima" he says with a sad smile. This smile I didn't want to see.

"Don't you give me this sad smile"

"What?"

"Don't you give me this sad smile, like this is going to be over. And like this is not going to work is going to."

"I know we are going to work out. We are endgame. I just think the distance is going to be a problem. A really big problem."

"It is going to. But we are going to get through it, right?"

I waited a few is not answering.

"Finn,this is the part that you say 'right'"

"I just-"

"Finn."

"It's just that-"

"Listen to me. If you don't think we can do this, then we are going to fail. If you don't believe in our love, we are going to have to believe in us."

"I believe in ,so much, that I came to New York to win you back. I love you Rachel. But I was thinking, with this distance thing. What if you meet other guys?"

"I'm sorry? Finn you are the one that I want. You are the man for me. You are my soulmate. Why are you even questioning that?"

"Well, you are the love of my life. But when we broke up and you came to New York you met Brody and-"

"Yes, I met Brody. After not hearing of you for months, and crying over you! I didn't knew if you were alive for God's sake! So don't you dare to say we didn't work out because of distance."

"So are you saying that is my fault?"

"Of course not! You were confused, I know that. But can you imagine how confused I was? You left me. And you didn't even call me. Not even to say 'hi'.""At this point I was crying.

"And I wasn't the only one affected. Kurt, your brother. He didn't hear from you too. Your brother."

"I said I was sorry. I thought we were over this."

"I am over this. You aren't. You are afraid that it will happen what happened to Brody. I'm just explaining why I did what I did."

"I'm sorry. I-I just feel guilty. I know I shouldn't have left you. But when I remembered that Brody was there when I wasn't... I just...I mean I'm not perfect. What if you find a guy that doesn't snore or isn't too tall, when I'm not here?" He says with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not perfect either. But you are perfect to me. I love that you are just a giant. It makes me feel safe with you by my side. And i love that when I hug you I can feel your heart beating and that is the most beautiful sound ever. And about the snoring. I can't sleep without it. When you were gone, I downloaded the sound of someone snoring and played, because i just couldn't sleep without it. But it wasn't the same your snore is just so much better.I couldn't sleep without you. So if I find this perfect guy, it will suck, because i like the imperfect Finn Hudson."

"I love you so much. And I love that you love my snore. But you know you kinda of snore too."

"Take it back. I do not snore."

"Sorry babe,but you do."

"No I don't"

"But I love it. It is so cute. Sometimes, I wake up before you just to hear it. And i love that you deny it."

" I'm not denying it. I'm just saying it is not true."

"Okay, okay"

"So do you think we can do it?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I hope so. Because without that snoring my day is just no good."

I laugh.

"For the last time I do not snore. You are making it up."

He laughs and then he gets serious.

"But when are we going to see each other?"

"Well we will talk everyday by phone or Skype."

"Yeah, but when we will see each other?"

"I-I don't know" I say "As soon as I get a break from funny girl I will go to Lima."

"But this could be months away!"

"You can come here."

"Rachel. I have things to do too. I'm in collage, you know that."

"I know I just-"

"This distance thing is not going to work if we both don't do sacrifices."

"Are you asking me to quit Funny girl?"

"Of course not. I'm never, never going to ask you to choose between your dream and me. You know that. At the train station I proved that to you. But I have dreams too. You helped me find them. I want to be a teacher, Rach. I'm just saying that you have to consider them too."

"I know you do. And i support your dreams."

He smiled

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know"

Then we got silence for 10 minutes. Just holding on earth are we going to do?

Then Finn gave me a passionate kiss and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to think. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't worry, Rach. I'll be back. I promise."

Then we kissed again and he left.

What is he going to do?Five minutes passed and I was already missing his warm hand against for the first time I wondered if this distance thing would if it doesn't? Rachel Barbra Berry, stop this right now. It will work. It has to. You and Finn will work something out. You are Finchel.

AN: Sorry guys, it's been so long! Gosh, I'm such a horrible person did not updating. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Continue reading and reviewing. I wanted to really thank those people that review because I love the reviews and they are really helpful. Anyway, thanks guys! Bye!


End file.
